


Let's Play Master and Servant

by LdyBastet



Series: Shinjuku Demon [4]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cock & Ball Torture, Kinbaku, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexting, Submission, Wax Play, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki doesn't have time for his BDSM club gig anymore. But maybe Byou can tempt Ruki enough to do a home visit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Master and Apprentice, In the Clutch Of the Demon, and Punishment Is Reward for the Devoted, and is probably the end of the Shinjuku Demon series. Written for the doms & subs square on my 2nd seasonofkink card this year.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, Screw, or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki's schedule had become insanely packed, and even though he enjoyed the release that working at the BDSM club gave him, he really didn't have time for it. An hour of pleasure now and then? Sure. But there was no way he could put a whole evening aside for such things. He'd already called the owner of the place to let him know that plans had changed, and he couldn't work at all for at least a month or two.

Now Ruki was toying with the card Byou had passed on to him. He knew he should send Byou a text message at least, to let him know that even though Ruki had said he'd be at the club this week, he wouldn't. Byou would probably be disappointed. It seemed that he really enjoyed their little sessions... But work had to come first.

Ruki picked up what he thought of as his club phone again, a prepaid phone that wasn't connected to his regular life in any way, and sent Byou a message. 

_This is Master T. I'm not going to be at the club for a while, so you'll have to make appointments with someone else._

It took a while before the phone beeped to announce that Ruki had a reply. 

_I'm very sad to hear that. Is it because I was late last time?_

Ruki looked at the screen for a while, rereading Byou's message while sipping his Orangina. Did Byou think that he just didn't want to see him? That couldn't be more wrong, Ruki thought. He was actually disappointed himself that he couldn't flog Byou's lovely arse or torment him in other ways, or even fuck his hot mouth, for quite some time. 

_No. You were punished for that. It's forgiven. But I have other commitments, and not enough time to work at the club._

_So you do want to see me again?_ came the reply quickly. Then, _I mean, for sessions. It's okay that I still want you to dominate me?_

Ruki grinned. Was Byou getting flustered? _Of course. I will be back in a few weeks._

_Please let me know when you're back, Master! I don't want to go to anyone else._

_Why not?_ Ruki was starting to get curious. If it was dominance Byou wanted, there were other good doms at the club who could fulfil his needs.

There was a long pause before Byou replied. _Because I think you are special, Master. I really enjoy it, and I don't want to do it with anyone else._

Ruki couldn't deny that there was something special with Byou, with the play sessions they'd had so far. Byou was truly submissive, giving himself over to Ruki completely, and it was hot as hell to have that kind of power over another man. It was unusual, and Ruki hadn't met many men who would go so far and who would put so much trust in him. 

_It's going to be hard to wait for you._

Ruki smiled. _Is that the only thing that will be hard? You're not hard right now, talking to me?_ He just couldn't resist teasing Byou a little.

_Master! How did you know?_

_I know because you're a slut, and you love submitting to me,_ Ruki sent back.

_I do. And I am... but you can control me._

Flashes of memories played out in Ruki's mind – when he'd had his whole hand inside Byou, when he'd had Byou in that cage and fucked his face, Byou chained to a cross – and he was pretty sure that Byou was thinking about it too. 

_Are you touching yourself?_

_I'm sorry, Master. I was. I was thinking about last time. It was so amazing._

So, that meant that Byou had now stopped fondling himself? _I didn't give you permission to touch your cock._ Ruki was starting to enjoy this little game.

_I know, Master. I am sorry! I've stopped now!_

_Do you have lube? Get it._

_Okay!_ A short pause, then, _I have it now!_

 _Because you're such a little slut who can't keep your hands off yourself when I'm talking to you, you should do it right. If you have clothes on, take them off and then kneel on the floor._ Ruki wondered if Byou was actually going to do it, but he only had to wait a few moments before he got a reply.

_Yes, Master! I'm naked and on the floor now._

_Lube up the fingers of one hand._ Byou was just going to have to deal with texting one-handedly from this point. _Reach behind you and push one inside you._

_Oh god. Yes, Master._

_It's not enough for your hole, is it? Push another inside and start fucking your arse._ After a few seconds, Ruki sent another message, assuming that Byou was actually obeying. _Tell me how that feels._

_Feels good. But not like when you do it, Master_

Ruki chuckled. Of course not. He would have been bending Byou over, tying him up, and ravished his hole. _Fuck yourself harder. Think you can handle another finger?_

_i can I think Master.. Feels so good. Want it to be you Mastr!_

Byou's typing was deteriorating, proof that he was actually doing it, and Ruki wished he could hear his moans and see his flushed face and stretched arse around his fingers... Ruki's cock twitched at the thought. Damn Byou for turning him on like this and even making him engage in some kind of cyber porn thing! 

_It could be me. If you left your door unlocked..._ An idea was starting to take shape in Ruki's mind.

_Yes please Master! If you cant come to teh club, do you have time to see me just for an hour? Fuck me, please? Whip me! Anythig you want!!!_

That was definitely tempting, and it wouldn't take as much time as going to the club and wait for clients there... Maybe Ruki could squeeze something like that into his schedule?

_Want me to come to you, flog your arse, and fuck you... and then leave you like that, with my come cooling on your skin?_

_Master! Yes please!_

_Fuck yourself harder._ Ruki rubbed his hand over the bulge in his trousers. The thought of Byou on his knees with his fingers up his arse just to please Ruki, even though he wasn't even in the same room, was delicious. _You need to come now?_

_Yes. Yes please master!_

_Do it. Stroke yourself hard. But you only have 30 seconds to come. After that, you don't get to come tonight._ Ruki could imagine Byou's desperation, and it made him smile. He counted the seconds under his breath, picturing Byou frantically masturbating to finish in time. When he'd counted to 29, he got a reply from Byou.

_Thank you, Master._

_You've got come all over your hand, right? Lick it off._

_Yes, Master._

After another moment, Ruki had made a decision. He might regret it later, but he knew he might also regret it if he didn't do this... Byou was very obedient, after all. _What's your address?_

There was no reply at first, and Ruki was starting to wonder if Byou was having second thoughts now that he wasn't horny anymore. But then he got another message, with Byou's address and a short description of where his apartment building was. 

Ruki smiled. _Tomorrow evening, at 8. Leave the door unlocked. You will wait for me, naked, kneeling on the floor in the bedroom. And you will wear a blindfold._

_Yes, Master! Thank you! I'm waiting for you!_

Ruki grinned and put the phone away. It seemed like he'd get his stress release this week, after all. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. Until then, he'd think about different things he could do to Byou...

**

Ruki put some things into a bag: ropes, a few floggers, an anal plug, a handful of clothes pins, candles, condoms, lube... and a clean sheet. He didn't need to wear anything special, since Byou wouldn't see him anyway, so he didn't bother with leather trousers and his usual club gear. It made it feel much more private, and less like business.

Byou didn't live far from Ruki, and it didn't take him long to get there. He paused in front of Byou's door and checked the time on his phone. 8:01. That should have given Byou time to get ready; if he hadn't changed his mind at the last moment. Ruki put his hand on the door handle and pressed it down. The door swung open and he stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. 

The light was on in the entry hall, and Ruki took his shoes and jacket off. As he stepped into the apartment, he saw an envelope on the floor, addressed to Master T. Ruki picked it up and looked inside. Money. He didn't count it, but just from the thickness of the envelope, it was much more than what Byou would have paid at the club. Had he added extra money because Ruki was coming to him? Ruki put it down where he'd found it and quickly located the door to the bedroom.

The door was open, and when Ruki entered, he was met by the sight of a naked Byou, a black leather blindfold covering his eyes, kneeling on the floor by his bed. He was facing the door and his posture was excellent – back straight, hands behind his back, knees spread wide to expose his hard cock. 

Ruki put his bag down, and he could see that Byou was listening intently. Ruki stepped closer, and Byou swallowed hard. 

"Master?"

"Yes. I'm here."

Byou took a deep breath. "Welcome, Master." 

Ruki took out the rolled up sheet from his bag. He thought it was best to prepare for the scene before he started for real, because he didn't want to interrupt it later. After he'd spread the sheet over Byou's bed to protect it, Ruki took out the other things he'd brought, and laid them out on the little chest of drawers at the foot end of the bed. He did it slowly, methodically, and made sure that every item made a sound when it was placed on the wood.

He turned back to Byou and moved his fingertips feather-lightly from Byou's shoulder towards his neck and throat. He could feel a small tremble under his fingers, and Byou reflexively bit his lower lip. Tension, anticipation, nervousness radiated off Byou, all reactions that turned Ruki on. Byou didn't know what was going to happen, had let an unknown man into his home and put himself in this vulnerable situation... all for the satisfaction of submitting. It took a lot of trust, Ruki knew. Trust, and maybe a little foolhardiness. 

"You're hard already."

"Yes, Master. I've been hard on and off most of the day."

Ruki liked Byou's honesty. "This time I'm not going to ask you if you have any requests, because we're not at the club." Byou nodded. "But I want to know if your safeword is the same."

"Yes, Master. Glitter."

"Good." Ruki took one of the coils of rope and let it unravel. He folded it on the middle and made a knot so that he had a large loop at one end. "Stand up." He slipped the loop over Byou's head, the knot he'd made resting on the chest bone, and quickly made a few more knots with the last one placed just above the base of Byou's cock. "Do you enjoy being tied up?" Ruki asked as he brought the long rope ends between Byou's legs, one on each side of his cock.

"I do, Master," Byou replied softly, shivering slightly when Ruki adjusted the ropes and added more knots before pulling the ends of the rope through the loop at Byou's neck. "But no one has done it this way before..."

Ruki smiled as he started winding the rope ends around Byou's torso and through the loops between the knots. "It takes time and patience, and you have to learn how to do it properly."

Byou nodded. "I like it," he whispered, then stood still and quiet as the body harness formed under Ruki's hands. 

The harness wouldn't serve any great purpose, Ruki knew, but he liked the look of it, and he liked the slow process of wrapping a sub in ropes, and, most of all, he knew that it was a perfect way to gradually bring his 'victim' into a very submissive state. He tied the rope off at the back, with enough rope left to tie Byou's arms up if he decided later that he wanted to. For now, he just tucked the ends in. 

Ruki took a step back and admired his work. Byou looked stunning like this, he thought, his pale skin criss-crossed with the darker ropes, forming a row of diamonds down his torso and back. And there was definitely no doubt that Byou was turned on, his cock hard and glistening with pre-come. 

"You're a pretty slave," Ruki said and moved his hands over the ropes and Byou's skin, but avoided his cock.

"Thank you, Master." Byou bit his lower lip as he tried to keep still while Ruki caressed him. 

"Lie down on the bed, on your back," Ruki ordered, and watched as Byou obeyed, feeling his way the few steps to the bed and lying down. "Spread your legs more and pull them up a bit."

Ruki grabbed two smaller coils of rope and knelt between Byou's legs. He tied first one of Byou's wrists to his ankle, and then the other, and the rest of the ropes he wound around Byou's thighs and shins, pulling them together and making it impossible for Byou to straighten his legs. 

"Oh god," Byou mumbled and moaned as he squirmed a little. 

"You're completely helpless now," Ruki purred, sliding his hands over Byou's folded legs. "You're in my power."

"Yes, Master... Feels so good. Please use me however you want," Byou whispered.

"Oh, don't worry. I will," Ruki replied and pulled his shirt off. The room was starting to get rather warm, or maybe it was him.

He brought the other items over to the bed where he could reach them easily, and also took out his lighter. It was about to get much warmer for Byou... Ruki lit one of the candles and held it for a few moments to let the wax melt. "Before I use you, I think I'll decorate you a bit more," Ruki said and held the candle at a distance over Byou's chest, and then tilted it to let the wax drip down. 

"Ah!" Byou gasped and flinched. A few more drops hit him a little lower, and Byou's gasp turned into a groan. Ruki waited a little to see if Byou would ask him to stop, but all Byou did was to breathe a little faster. He tilted the candle again, turning it slowly in his hand to make the wax melt faster, and a rain of wax spattered Byou's chest and stomach. When a few drops hit one of Byou's thighs, his cock twitched and a small moan escaped his lips. Ruki held the candle a little closer and the sounds Byou made went straight to Ruki's cock. A few drops missed and fell onto the sheet, and Ruki adjusted his aim, moving the candle closer to Byou's cock. The gasps came louder now, sharper, and Byou was squirming as the drops came dangerously close. With a grin, Ruki held the candle right over Byou's cock and let just a few drops fall.

Byou flinched again and cried out. As Ruki waited a little, Byou squirmed and whined, but his bonds held him tightly and even though he could have closed his legs if he'd wanted to, he didn't. Then Ruki let a few more drops fall, landing on the rock hard shaft, and Byou moaned loudly. 

"You like this," Ruki said, adding a few more drops, then moving the candle over to the other thigh.

"Yes! Master, please!"

"More?"

"Please!"

Ruki growled and rubbed his crotch with his free hand. He was hard too, and his cock twitched in sympathy with Byou's. "Beg me to hurt you."

Byou moaned again. "Please, Master, hurt me! Feels so good when you do it."

The candle was getting too short to hold comfortably so Ruki blew it out and picked up the clothespins instead. One after another, he put them in a row on Byou's ball sack, each of them bringing a hiss or groan of pain from Byou. Ruki brushed his fingers back and forth over the clothespins, and Byou gave a small sob that soon turned into another moan. 

Ruki lit another candle and slowly dripped the wax over Byou's nipples and down his chest. This time he also held Byou's cock up and let a small stream of wax fall onto it, watching it run down the shaft before it cooled. Interestingly, it did nothing to diminish Byou's arousal. His body was flushed now, the muscles of his thighs and his abdomen quivering, his breathing came in short gasps... Ruki moved his hand down over the clothespins to reach behind Byou's balls, rubbing his finger lightly over Byou's entrance. 

"Ohgodpleasefuckmemasteriloveyouplease!" Byou squirmed in a desperate attempt to get closer, to raise his arse to give Ruki more access, and the words tumbled over each other, ending in a frustrated groan. 

Ruki raised an eyebrow. That was quite a reaction, but damn it was hot. The boy was definitely far gone, and all Ruki had done so far had been to hurt him. He blew out the candle and grabbed the lube instead. When his fingers were slick, he slowly pushed one into Byou. It slid in easily, so he pushed a second finger inside. 

As he moved his fingers in and out in a slow, lazy rhythm, Ruki also pulled at the clothespins. Not enough to pull them off, but definitely enough to cause pain. 

"Fuck you're delicious," Ruki whispered and pressed his lips to Byou's knee as he continued to prepare him, keeping Byou in a frustrating balance between pain and pleasure, enjoying the power he had over him in that moment. Byou was tight around his fingers, and the pain made his arse contract as Byou flinched. Ruki could barely wait to be inside him.

But he couldn't fuck him like this. Ruki withdrew his fingers and slid his hand over Byou's body, dislodging some of the dried wax. "Turn over," he ordered, and helped the almost immobilized Byou to roll over onto his knees and shoulders. Byou's head was turned to the side, and he licked his lips in anticipation. With Byou being blindfolded, Ruki didn't know how aware he was of his surroundings, but he had a feeling that Byou understood he was about to be fucked. 

"You want my cock inside you, don't you?" Ruki asked as he unzipped, rolled on a condom and lubed his cock up. Byou nodded. It was all that Ruki needed, and he got into position behind Byou, pressing the head of his cock against Byou's hole. 

Byou was deliciously tight, but gradually opening up for Ruki so he could slide deeply into him. He felt amazing, and Ruki took a moment just to savour the sensation, while Byou mewled with pleasure under him. 

"Oh! Master! I love you... Feels so good!"

Ruki took hold of the rope that crisscrossed Byou's back and started thrusting into him; a slow pace at first, marvelling at the velvety heat his cock was encased in, and then faster, harder. The sounds Byou made now were absolutely obscene, full of lust and need, with a few, barely recognisable words thrown into the mix. Ruki moaned, the feeling of finally being inside Byou almost overwhelming. He'd wanted to fuck Byou from the first time he'd dominated him... And now Byou was tied up to immobility, arse in the air, before him, no club rules to follow, and Ruki didn't hold back. He snapped his hips forward over and over, plunging his cock deep and hard into Byou's arse. 

"Fuck yeah," he growled, and grabbed Byou's hips instead, his thumbs spreading Byou's buttocks as he looked down to see his cock sliding in and out of the hole. He reached down to remove the clothespins, one by one, and with each one, Byou's channel rippled and contracted around Ruki. 

"Oh god," Byou mumbled between moans. "Loveyoumaster! Pleasefuckmehard!" The look on Byou's face was one of absolute bliss, and his need was one of the most beautiful things Ruki had seen in a long time. 

"You want it hard, you'll get it hard," he whispered, and fucked Byou harder, knowing that he couldn't keep that up for long before he'd come, but he didn't care. The pleasure grew at a dizzying speed now, hotter and higher, and even if Ruki had wanted to slow down, he couldn't. His body demanded this now, so close to release... 

Ruki shuddered as his orgasm hit him, his rhythm disrupted and erratic now, and with one last thrust, he stilled as his cock pulsed one more time. After a moment, he pulled out and quickly disposed of the condom, then got back behind Byou.

When Ruki closed his hand around Byou's cock, it was wet with pre-come, and no lube was needed. Ruki grinned to himself. Apparently Byou had enjoyed what Ruki had done to him. Ruki jerked Byou with hard and fast strokes, like he'd seen him enjoy before. Judging by Byou's gasps and moans, it was exactly what Byou needed now, and before long, Byou came, shooting his load over the bed. 

 

Ruki had removed the ropes from Byou's body while Byou caught his breath and just seemed to melt into the messy bed. Ruki'd had to give up on getting the sheet with the candle wax off the bed before he laid down, and spread a blanket over Byou instead. 

Now he just held Byou close, relaxed and sated, and waited for Byou to come down from his endorphin and adrenaline high. He'd known that Byou was mostly likely going to be a good fuck, but this had been so much better than good. Byou was, in a way, the reason why Ruki had started working at the club. Or more accurately, the lack of Byou. After too many disappointing attempts at building a serious bdsm relationship, subs proclaiming they were way more submissive and masochistic than they actually were, Ruki had had enough. He'd been tired of the games and the club had been a much more honest alternative; men paid him to hurt them or humiliate them or do something else, and they mostly knew what they wanted and weren't going to suddenly turn around and say he did it wrong or too hard or too much... People came to him because they trusted that he knew what he was doing. And Byou had proved more than once that he trusted Ruki beyond a business transaction and his role as a pro.

Byou groaned quietly, breaking Ruki's line of thought. He licked his lips and smiled softly. "Thank you, Master... That was amazing." 

Ruki brushed back Byou's hair from the blindfold. "Yeah... I have to agree."

"So you enjoyed me, Master? Enjoyed using me, I mean."

"Yes, very much."

"Thank you, Master!" Byou beamed at him, then snuggled closer, putting one hand on Ruki's chest, like he was in awe that he could touch him. 

There was something that Ruki felt like he needed to straighten out, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea. Then again, this whole thing had seemed like it could potentially be a very bad idea, and yet it turned out great, so far. "Do you remember anything you said when I was fucking you?"

Byou thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Not really. I think I was probably begging for more. Because that's something I'd do."

"You said something, more than once." Byou nodded, waiting for Ruki to continue. "You said that you love me."

Byou gasped and pulled away a little. His cheeks were flushed and he bowed his head. "I never meant to say that out loud," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Mast--" Ruki put a finger on Byou's lips to silence him.

"No need to apologise. I just want to know... Was that a spur of the moment thing, something you said in the heat of the moment, or is that how you really feel?"

Byou worried his lower lip again, then took a deep breath. "It's how I feel. I know it's crazy, because I don't know you, don't know who you are, or even what you look like, but... I love how you handle me, I love everything you do to me when I meet you, and I love how you make me feel." He paused for another deep breath. "I fantasise that maybe one day I can give myself fully to you, and that you will accept me, accept my submission because you want me, not because I pay you..." He bowed his head again and fell silent.

Ruki was silent too. There was actually nothing to stop him from taking Byou for himself, not when Byou wanted it. And it would mean that Ruki could get what he wanted without having to go to the club, take on clients he wasn't having this kind of connection with, clients that weren't such a perfect fit for his own kinks...

"Is that what you want?" Ruki asked, turning Byou's face up even though the blindfold hid Byou's eyes. He searched what he could see of Byou's face for signs of what was going on inside his mind. 

Byou nodded. "Yes, Master."

"You want to be mine." Byou nodded again. "You do realise that if you're mine, I'll be tougher on you? I'll demand more than I have, punish you harder and probably in ways you won't enjoy so much. And I will do things that I enjoy."

"Yes, Master." There was a note of reverence in Byou's voice and he spoke softly, but with conviction. Ruki got the feeling that he'd probably thought about this a lot. "Did you enjoy fisting me?"

"Yes." At Byou's moan, Ruki grinned. "You could have requested that again, you know. I did ask you if there was anything you wanted."

"I know... I just didn't want to feel like I was in control of what you did." A small smile flashed across Byou's face.

"I might just call to tell you to prepare yourself and kneel on all fours in the entry hall, naked and lubed up, so that I can just come in and stick my cock in you... Fuck you until I come and then leave." 

Byou moaned and pressed his crotch against Ruki's hip, leaving no doubt that the thought turned him on. "Please, yes! I'd love to be used like that."

"You'll have to keep it a secret," Ruki said. "Don't let anyone know what we're doing." Not that he thought that Byou was telling all his friends and band mates that he was paying some guy in a BDSM club to whip and humiliate him. 

"I promise, Master! It's just between you and me." Byou smiled again and pressed his lips to Ruki's collar bone. 

Ruki reached for the blindfold. "Last chance to back out. The moment I take this off, you're mine."

Byou shook his head. "I want this. I want to be yours. I want to serve you better than I have so far."

The blindfold came off easily, and Byou blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. Then his gaze fastened on Ruki's face. A look of recognition and surprise crossed his face. "Ruki-san?"

Ruki smiled. "Yes."

"Wow. Oh my god..." Byou licked his lips quickly. "I'm... I'm your slave now... Master."

"You didn't know it was me, did you?"

"No. Wow... I've had a bit of a crush on you, and now I'm yours! Fuck..." Byou moaned when Ruki grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "I'll do my best to not disappoint you, Master."

"Mm, I know you will, or you will be punished." Ruki knew that he was going to enjoy this. "Now, after I leave, I want you to put together a list of things you absolutely don't want me to do to you, and a list of things that you are okay with, even if they don't turn you on. What's not on these lists, I'm going to assume that you like and want."

Byou smiled, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "If I had to write a list of what I do want you to do with me, it would be a very long list."

"I know. That's why we're doing it this way," Ruki replied. "I'm too busy right now to read a hundred pages of your sexual fantasies. But next time I have an evening off, you're going to show me some of it instead."

"I'd love to, Master!" Byou grinned and then started pressing little kisses to Ruki's chest, and down his stomach, looking up at him. "Do you have to leave already? Or do I have time to show you how happy I am?" He licked around Ruki's belly-button, and Ruki had no problem imagining just how Byou was going to show it. 

"I can stay a little longer," he said, and tucked his arm under his head. "Go on." All said and done, this evening had been a success, and he didn't regret for one second that he'd come to Byou's place.


End file.
